Time for Tea
by darkkiller101
Summary: A simple vist to Arthur's place give France many opportunities into the British gentleman's life. But can he keep this relationship over tea?
1. Chapter 1

"That visit was a complete waste of time." Arthur mumbled setting his bag down by the front door. "Antonio is still mad at me. He still holds a grudge." Heading to his kitchen, Arthur saw his bedroom door opened slightly. "Someone's here? Oh please don't be Scotland." He mumbled opening the door wider. Standing by his desk was a man with wavy blonde hair. "Francis! What the hell are you doing in my house!"

Francis turned around. "Oh. Hello Arthur." He held up a sketch book and smiled. "Your drawings are very cute, Angleterre."

A bright red blush creped unto Arthur's cheeks. "Get out Frog!"

Francis rubbed his sore head. "And that is what happened. Don't you see, Angleterre?" He asked after explaining himself to the angry Brit.

Arthur tapped his foot impatiently. "Still you have no right to let yourself in." He said.

Francis sighed. "I'm sorry but it was important and I knew you had a key stashed in the flower pot." He replied.

"Fine what was it you wanted to talk about?" Arthur asked.

Francis laughed. "Oh I'd much rather talk about your cute drawings!" he said cheerfully.

"Shut up they aren't mine!" The Brit mumbled. "I don't draw, Frog."

"But you signed them yourself." Francis said holding up the sketch book. "By the way is this me and you holding hands?"

"Shut up!" Arthur yelled hitting the French man on the head with his cane.

After the brief argument the two settled down. They even got to discuss the matter Francis had originally come for. Arthur then got up. "I apologize." He mumbled.

"For what, Angleterre?" Francis asked.

"I have yet to offer you tea." He mumbled.

"Oh what a gentleman you are, Arthur!" Francis replied smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur stood in the kitchen waiting for the water to heat up. He brought it off the stove and poured it slowly. At least he tried to. "Bloody Hell!" he yelled spilling the remaining hot water on his hand.

"Arthur!" Francis shouted running to the kitchen. "Are you alright!" he stopped to see Arthur kneeling on the ground holding his burned hand. "Oh dear…" he kneeled near him and looked at his hand. "Arthur let me see…" he mumbled trying to examine the gentleman's hand.

"Don't touch it! It hurts!" Arthur yelled at the French man.

"Calm down and let me take a look." He gently took the man's hand in his and examined it. "Where do you keep your burning gel?"

Arthur blushed nervously. "I…I don't have any…" he mumbled.

"Ah…" Francis thought for a moment. "Hm.. oh! I've got it. I need honey, plastic wrap and bandages."

"The honey is in the cupboard over there." He stated going to get it.

"Non, non, non. You stay here. I'll go get it." Francis said going to said cupboard. Arthur just stared and sat at a bar stool. "There found it. Now for the plastic wrap and bandages." He said.

"I-in the bottom drawer is the plastic wrap. Bandages are in the bathroom cabinet..." Arthur mumbled.

"Merci." Francis said getting the plastic wrap. He then headed to the bathroom to get the bandages.

"I can't believe I burned myself while making tea. I'm such an idiot." Arthur mumbled.

Francis came back and set the items on the counter. "Alright first things first. Cleaning the burn."

"No! It hurts when you touch it!" Arthur shouted.

After a bit of arguing over his burn, Francis finally got his hand under the water and dried it off.

"It was just a little burn. It would've healed on its own…" Arthur mumbled.

"It would take longer to heal if you don't treat it." Francis suggested.

Arthur fidgeted. "Yeah but I could've...you didn't have to...you are my guest..."

Francis smiled. "Non, je voulais, mon ami." He said dabbing the burn with a towel.

Francis listened to the Brit worry over making a guest heal his wounds and such while tending to his burn. "There all done. Just let it rest for a while."

England went silent.

Francis glanced at him. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Arthur shook his head "No." and Francis smiled at again.

"It should be okay to wash off now. You should be able to handle yourself, unless you want me to wash it off too." Francis suggested.

"I'm not good with injuries."

"Alright then I will." He said taking off the plastic wrap and putting his hand under the water again.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur stared at the man in front of him, who was healing his burned hand. "Still…Thank you, Francis." He mumbled.

"I told you. It's not a problem." He responded.

"Oh right…."

Silence swept over the kitchen as the man finished bandaging his hand. "Bon. Your all good." He said smiling.

"T-thanks...now I have to heat up the water again." He mumbled getting the tea pot. "I'm sorry I'll be more careful when making it!" He said.

"...de rien.." Francis mumbled watching him.

Arthur poured the water into the pot and heated it up. "Alright...now what tea would you like?" he asked.

"Ah, it doesn't matter." Francis said leaning against the counter.

"A-are you sure? I have a few French teas if you'd like..." Arthur mumbled.

"Oh, you do?" Francis asked in surprise.

Arthur blushed. "Yeah I went to visit you but you weren't home. So on my way back I bought a few..."

"You came to visit me?" Francis asked with a smirk.

** "**It was for business purposes!"

"Right, right."

"It was! It was!"

"Pensez ce que vous voulez. Vous êtes manifestement venu me voir"

"No I wasn't!" Arthur shouted. "And stop speaking in French!"

"D'accord.. By the way." The man leaned close to him and looked at his face. "Your cheeks are red.~"

"No they aren't! It's just the lightning!" The Brit yelled growing redder.

Francis smiled. "Hmm~ Non, they're red. C'est tres mignon, mon ami."

"Shut up!"

"Don't. Want. To."

"Frog!" Arthur yelled pinching Francis's nose.

"Ah! That was rude! And name calling isn't nice either."

"Q-quiet!" he yelled pinching his nose harder.

"Ow! Je me rends! Je me rends!"

"You're too mean to me France!" Arthur yelled.

"It's just fun to tease you!" Francis mumbled rubbing his sore nose.

"Yeah but I don't like being teased!"

Francis cupped Arthur's chin. "And why not?"

"B-because..." He mumbled blushing.

Francis moved his lips closer to the Brit's. "You're too easy, mon cher."

"Let me make your tea!" Arthur yelled smacking Francis and turning back to the tea.

Francis cupped his cheek. "Cela a été cruelle, Angleterre…" He mumbled resting his head on Arthur's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.

Arthur blushed at the action. "What are you doing? I'll spill again!"


End file.
